Tomorrow Agenda
History Origin The Tomorrow Agenda was a scientific initiative sponsored by the United States government in creating the next generation in computer technology which was to be used in combating the threat posed by Mutants. To that end, a team of scientists led by Doctor Crispin and included Bougred Suntes, Bernard Walker and Valerie Hawkins-Mailer were tasked with the creation of the next-generation in robotics technology. They were allocated a number of resources such as Hannigan Electronics and a site at Camp Hayden to conduct their work which was considered revolutionary as it was years before its time. A number of soldiers were stationed to protect the project whilst technicians worked to support the program. Doctor Crispin was responsible for the creation of the Intellect Chip whilst the team was also responsible for the creation of a new type of Sentinel designated Nimrod. This machine, however, was not tasked with the elimination of Mutants but rather strictly created for research purposes only. Unknown to anyone, many of the developments from the program in the creation of this Nimrod Sentinel actually came from the machine itself as a sleeper virus had been sent into the military cybernet. This contained a complete self-awanress program that embedded itself in case the original time travelling Nimrod was destroyed with the intention of waiting to the point when the Sentinel development program was capable of allowing the artificial intelligence to re-create its body. Beg Tomorrow Knowledge of the Tomorrow Agenda was uncovered by the band of Mutants known as X-Force who were being led by Cable. His knowledge of future events led him to determine that the timestream had been altered somehow as events in technology were proceeding faster than normal. Thus, using contact from Domino, they staged missions to gather the intellgience documents of the project before culminating in an assault on the Camp Hayden facility. Whilst incapacitating the soldiers protecting the site, the team inadvertently activated the Nimrod unit inside which had detected their arrival and used the technology to recreate its body. Its reactivation led to the accidently injuries to numerous technicians and damage to the site whilst the Sentinel battled X-Force. Though Dr. Hawkins-Mailer believed it to be an unprovoked assault by Mutants, she attempted to disarm the machine but it refused her commands and indicated that it had reactivated itself as part of its learning program. It became fixated on the destruction of Mutants and the revelation from Cable as well as Nimrod itself shocked the scientists on the Tomorrow Agenda. Being overpowered by the machine, Cable decided to take the key scientists of the project into the astral plane and thus into the mind of Nimrod itself where they used logic to convince the Sentinel to cease hostilities. This was because they used the argument that the Sentinels pre-mature development would lead to many Human lives being lost in a war between them and Mutants. With Nimrod's defeat, the program scientists decided to salvage the advanced technology to protect Humans from evil Mutants but in the spirit of cooperation - they gave the neural network of Nimrod to X-Force for safekeeping. Members Current *Dr. Crispin *Dr. Bougred Suntas *Dr. Bernard Walker *Dr. Valerie Hawkins-Mailer Former *Coming Soon Allies *Coming Soon Enemies *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Teams